The Anniversary
by john365
Summary: Story I wrote for english class so it might sound a bit odd. Kinda short. I hope you like it!


This story I wrote for English class and had to use my vocab words so it might sound a bit odd. Any reviews are good, flame or non-flame. Check out my other family guy stories too. Tell me if I should add this story to the season or just leave separate. Hope you like it!

The Anniversary

Peter Griffin was sitting in his den looking very gloomy on this Saturday afternoon, for he was in a real plight. Today was his and Lois's 17th anniversary and he still hadn't gotten her anything. Brian, the family dog walked into the room. Brian was very smart and his intelligence was better then any of the Griffins that were over the age of 2.

"Hey Peter I heard about your situation." Brian said. "And I know that the Quahog mall is having sales in all stores."

"Really Brian!" Peter said excitedly as he got off the couch. "Why didn't I think of going there? The mall is the central place for the corporal world. I'll get the car started and you go get Stewie."

Peter, Brian, and the one-year-old Stewie who's built on world domination drove to the mall in Peters red sedan. At the mall, Brian took Stewie around while Peter began to shop

Peter walked into JCpennys and saw a salesman and a car ride and flouted right by them. He went to the makeup department, seeing a familiar face behind the counter. It was Paddy Tanninger who used to be the Quahog caddy manager. Paddy was a stubborn guy who liked to fight. Peter walked away disdaining him.

Meanwhile Brian and Stewie are walking into the Toys 'r' Us and Stewies face lightens up as he sees all the wonderful toys.

"Look at all these toys. I say, they have to have at least one of every toy I've ever seen." Stewie said.

Brian and Stewie walk down an aisle where on the sides are a bunch of ruperts which Stewie calls his teddy bear, and g.i. joes. They finally got to the end of the aisle where there was a little king thrown and hat. Stewie runs to the chair and sits down while placing the crown hat on his head.

"For now on you call me king Stewie and will be my harbinger." Stewie ordered to Brian.

"Look I'm not going to be your little messenger boy now get off the chair and let's go find your dad." Brian retaliated.

"The fat man will get us when he's ready." Stewie said reassuringly. "Now, I want you to impede me a satellite dish and aim it at the Hubble telescope!"

"What? Why." Brian asked concerned.

"Hmmm." Stewie thought. "I haven't thought about that yet."

In JCpennys, Peter was now heading over to the jewelry department where he saw one of his friends Quagmire. Quagmire was a weird guy who always wore a Hawaiian shirt and was a big pervert.

"Hey Quagmire. What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Oh hey Peter." Quagmire said looking shocked for a moment. "I always come here on the weekends. That's when all the college girls come to the mall. All right!" Quagmire said, using his catchphrase. "What bout you."

"Oh today's mine and Lois's anniversary and I never got hr something. I was thinking of getting her this," Peter said while pointing to a shiny golden necklace. "The only problem is that its $3000 dollars and that's half off."

"Well why don't you use a five finger discount?" Quagmire asked

"A what?"

"A five finger discount."

"Ooh." Peter says and then silence. "I don't know what any of that means."

"I mean steal the damn thing." Quagmire said angrily.

"Ooh. I can't do that."

"Oh sure you can! Just be a man"

"No, I mean I can't do that there's glass there and I would need to get behind the counter," Said Peter, while showing Quagmire the glass.

"Just leave it up to your old buddy Quagmire."

Quagmire goes to the woman working behind the desk, who was very old and had a cane and stared.

"Run already!" Yelled Quagmire.

Peter starts running and the old lady hits him with her cane. She starts yelling at him and Peter punches her. They get into a huge broil and a cop comes and breaks it up. Peter is very excited that the cop who pulled him off of the lady was his paraplegic friend, Joe Swanson.

"Now what happened?" Joe asked with concern.

"This crazy old bat jumped on me." Peter yelled.

"Because he stole my necklace." she retaliated.

The necklace was on the floor and Joe rolled over to where it was and examined it. It still had its price tag on it.

"Madam, I'm sorry but I think this is Peter's necklace. Here you go buddy." Joe says as he tosses peter the necklace.

Quagmire, Joe, and Peter left the story while the old lady stood there looking very astonished.

"Wow. Thanks Joe." Said a now happy Peter.

"Don't mention it Peter, besides that's what friends are for. And it's one of the vantages of being a cop. Well I got to go finish up my shift." Joe said, rolling away from them.

"Yea I better head out too. I saw a few 20 year olds walking to the food court. Giggity." Quagmire said.

Peter said goodbye and went to pick up Stewie and Brian. A half-an-hour later they returned home and Peter and Stewie set the table while Brian made dinner. By the time Lois walked in dinner was on the table and she was very surprised.

"This is for you honey." He hands her the necklace

"Ooh thank you Peter." Lois the redheaded woman said.

"And happy anniversary." Said Peter while giving Lois a kiss on the lips.

Lois broke the kiss and said. "Peter our anniversary isn't until next Saturday."

And then there was silence.

END


End file.
